


Kinktober 2019 Day 9 - Bondage

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, experimenting, junior disciples, princess jin, the holy Lan head ribbon, the junior trio, the juniors get kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: The Lan disciples and Jin Ling try to copy the elders by using their head ribbons as...toys. More clearly, as bondage ribbons.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 9 - Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of my nerves because..how to write bondage stuff with three young boys and make it sound natural? Urgh..
> 
> Day 9 of MDZS Kinktober! Yay!! 22 more days to go, 22 morw storiws to write...uff

Sitting on the small bed of the Lan disciple Jingyi, the junior trio laughed and talked about all kinds of adventures as they snacked some little things they had bought in the city some days ago. Suddenly Jin Ling got quiet and poked round in his bowl, not listening to the two other boys anymore.

"Hey...what's the meaning of your headbands?" he suddenly asked and blushed a bit when he realized he had said those words out loud. Sizhui frown and tilted his head slightly.

"Uhm...it's a sign of belonging to our clan...kind of." he said and smiled weirdly, not understanding why the other had asked this question.

"Yeah I know that. But there must be more behind it, right?" Jin Ling questioned again and scratched the back of his neck nervously before looking up as Jingyi who already nodded.

"Well...if one of our Clan has a partner, they can seal their connection with the ribbon, binding it around their hand or even around the forehead. Therefore only a partner or the direct family is allowed to touch the headband" the disciple explained quickly and smiled proudly as he finished his sentence. Sizhui agreed with a nod of his head but was quickly curious of the reason why the Jin junior had asked all of that.

"Why do you actually want to know that? Did something happen? Or are you just...interested in it?" Lan Sizhui asked softly. Jin Ling blushed even more and gulped slightly.

"I...saw Hanguang-Jun and Master Wei doing something with the ribbon some days ago when we were camping in the forest. He tied around Wei Wuxian's arms, chest and back before he...you know..." Jin Ling spoke with a shy and ashamed voice, his ears reddening at the story he told the others. Sizhui blushed as well while Jingyi laughed out loudly.

"Oh god no! They were doing their bondage thing again!" he laughed and covered his face, though Jin Ling looked down and nodded slowly.

"I know...and...it looked interesting...and the headband seemed to be perfect for that" the Jin student mumbled and looked up at Sizhui, biting his lip slightly. The older boy immediately understood where this discussion was going as sighed, rubbing his neck slightly.

"Uhm..if you want to try something like that as well, you just have to say it." Sizhui said gently, throwing the other Lan disciple a quick look. Jingyi was already moving closer to Jin Ling, running a hand over his thigh seductively.

"Actually I wanted to try something similar with Sizhui before, but it's more fun when it's not someone from our clan...and we are all very very close anyway" the short haired boy said with a wide grin on his face. Jin Ling huffed and turned his head around to face Sizhui.

"I don't wanna do it like that! Not with you Jingyi!" he groaned but with seconds the boy grabbed his wrists, pulled them close together and wrapped his headband tightly around it. Jin Ling gasped instantly and tried to wind himself out of the fabric strip, but it was already holding his hands together tightly.

"Just stop pretending that you don't want this and that you don't like me. I am sure you'll love me once we finished this" Jingyi chuckled and shook his head as he saw the other's shocked expression.

"Y-You...you can't do this to me! I didn't even agree to it yet!" Jin Ling protested but was quickly stopped by the other Lan disciple.

"Jin Ling...do you want to try it with us? We will be gentle and make sure not to hurt you. You can tell us a safe word, and we will stop immediately if you say it" Sizhui suggested, softly caressing Jin Ling's hand next to him on the bed, melting him instantly.

"I...want to try it now. I'll use...Fairy...as my safe word, alright?" Jin Ling mumbled and the other juniors already agreed with a nod before Sizhui slowly began to undress the boy that they were going to tie. After a while he was completely naked! His clothes neatly folded at the side of the bed. Jin Ling blushed all over his body as the others looked at him. He felt exposed and kind of helpless in this situation but remained silent for a while. Jingyi grabbed his hips and pulled him back into a sitting position, running his hands across the naked thighs. The Jin disciple shivered and swallowed hard when he watched Sizhui slowly taking his own forehead ribbon off, straightening it quickly in his hands before reached out to Jin Ling, a smile on his face.

"Just sit down in front of me. I'll tie your legs." he advised and the gentle smile turned into a smirk. Jin Ling nodded and did as told, being obedient to the older Lan disciple. Quickly Sizhui wound the long white ribbon around his thighs, crossing then in the front before moving it around to his pale calves, pulling them up tightly against his thighs. He made two knots, so it wouldn't accidentally open, until he got a dirty idea. Quickly Sizhui grabbed the ends of the ribbon again and tied them around the base of Jin Ling's slightly erected shaft. The other gasped when the fabric tightened around his cock as it slowly twitched to life.

"This isn't fair! I get blocked by the ribbon while you guys can just...urgh...great" Jin Ling suddenly protested but quickly gave up, shaking his head in defeat. The Lan students laughed softly and finally began to undress as well, though not completely. They were taught that undressing completely would only be allowed at a wedding night and after! But they were also taught that any kind of intimacy was forbidden before marriage, yet here they were already experimenting such dirty things, hoping that no one would know about it.  
Lan Sizhui pulled Jin Ling closer to his chest and smiled, softly placing their lips onto each other, moving them slowly as if they were both too shy to do more. Meanwhile Jingyi wiggled himself behind Jin Ling and began kissing his neck, licking across the slightly tanned skin while his hands moved playfully around the binds on the other's arms and legs. The Jin disciple groaned slightly at the small assault from behind, giving Sizhui the chance to finally push his tongue into the other's mouth. For a while they stayed like this, kissing passionately, gently rubbing their bodies to arouse each other more. Jin Ling shivered and moaned softly when all of a sudden a hand slipped between his butt cheeks and began to play around his opening.

"W-what are you doing?" he snapped at Jingyi, who just smirked back at him and slowly pushed a finger inside, making Jin Ling moan out immediately.

"I'm preparing you of course!" the other student answered and slowly moved his finger, making the other shiver again. Quickly Sizhui pulled Jin Ling's head around again, kissing him again.

"Just relax. It won't hurt that much then. Or you could just...occupy yourself with something else" he said seductively and slowly slipped a hand into his under pants, teasingly revealing the tip of his own erection. Jin Ling gulped again but nodded, slowly placing his bound hands on the bed in front of his and revealing his butt even more for the other boy behind him. He moaned softly as a second finger quickly pushed inside, feeling wet and warm. Jin Ling closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Sizhui's cock, licking teasingly across the head. Quickly the other shoved his pants down, his erection jumping Jin Ling directly into his face. He gasped but willingly took the head of it into his mouth already, sucking lightly. Meanwhile Jingyi was busy preparing the boy between them and himself, pumping his own hard-on in his fist while a playing around the hole of the other with his second hand, already using a third finger to spread him. Jin Ling moaned and finally took the hard dick all the way into his mouth, gagging slightly at the unusual feeling. His breathing quickened, the robes round his body already leaving light marks as they dug into his naked burning skin, keeping him unable to move much on the bed. He wiggled his butt slightly, which seemed to around the boy behind him so much he pulled out his fingers and grabbed his hips tightly. With one hard thrust, Jingyi sunk himself deep into Jin Ling's hole. The latter moaned out loudly, the vibration of his jaw making Sizhui shiver in pleasure and he began to rock his hips back and forth, holding Jin Ling's chin upright with one hand.

"Don't strain yourself too much. If you can't take it anymore, just say it" the older Lan disciple mumbled and bit his lip as the other one looked up to him with innocent eyes. Suddenly a hard thrust from behind made Jin Ling almost tumble over and against the other as the ribbons kept him from moving his hands and holding himself up. Jingyi laughed softly and pulled the Jin boy back against him, moaning softly.

"Don't try to get away now! You know you can run!" he chuckled and ran his hands across Jin Ling's thighs, squeezing them shortly before moving one hand to his middle, grabbing the hard erection. Immediately he moaned, feeling the warm hand of the other around the pulsing cock, restrained by the white ribbons that felt like knives on his skin already. Sizhui smiled and caressed his cheek as he pushed himself deep into Jin Ling's throat and moaned softly.

"It won't take long until I come...so just a few more minutes and we will untie you" the Lan disciple mumbled and smiled, pushing his hips foreward slightly. From behind, Jingyi pushed as well and moaned softly, stroking Jin Ling's erection as he leaned above him, pushing his hips fast against the helpless boy. Jin Ling himself moaned around Sizhui's cock, sucking harder and faster. After a while Sizhui's moans became louder and his breath hitched. He grabbed Jin Ling's chin harder and pushed himself deep into his throat. At the same time, Jingyi's move rutting movements became more staggered, his own breathing sounding deep and heavy. Suddenly both of them came had inside Jin Ling, filling him on both ends with their hot liquids. The Jin disciple gagged and quickly pulled away as Sizhui let go of him, coughing hard as he swallowed the white stuff. Jingyi pulled out of him as well, flopping down next to him on the bed with a loud dramatic sigh.

"You...bastards! You just came and...now you leave me here like this?" Jin Ling protested, wiggling in his restrains as he fell down to the side. Sizhui laughed softly and smirked, sitting dow next to him quickly.

"You didn't say the say word, so we didn't stop. But it seems you need some help now" the Lan student said playfully and reached down to continue pleasuring Jin Ling's throbbing rod. The latter closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to enjoy the warm hand that was getting him off.

"N-no...wait...I...can't come like this" he grumbled after a while and looked down, the white forehead ribbon wound tightly around his cock. Sizhui smirked and reached for the band, slightly pulling it so make it loose again. Jin Ling sighed when the pressure was gone and he could enjoy the wave of pleasure that finally rolling across his body, spilling all over himself and the precious important ribbons. Lan Sizhui smiled and let go, letting Jin Ling rest for a moment before he began untying the dirty headbands.

"You made both of them dirty. And now we have to wash and dry them. I hope no one will notice this." Jingyi said as he sat up and shook his head playfully, laughing. Sizhui agreed with a smile and placed the ribbons into a box beneath the bed. Jin Ling rubbed his red skin, the patterns of the fabric clearly visible. With a loud sigh he laid down next to the other boys and was immediately covered by a warm blanket.

"If you...ever want to try more...just tell us" Jingyi whispered.


End file.
